Akatsuki's Flower Garden
by NAP-INK
Summary: After a mission to find an Akatsuki base, Oni Yamanaka's job has followed her home. And it brings romance with it. R&R pls! DeiOC, SasoIno, KisaSaku, and ItaHina. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Twins, Best Friends & Vanilla Ice Cream

Oni tiredly dragged herself into her one bed room apartment, which she shared with her twin-sister Ino. It was about 1am.

"Ino, I'm home!" She called putting her keys and extra kunai on the key tree.

"Hey, Sakura's here. She's spending the night. She's got the morning shift tomorrow." Ino said with a snicker, "Sucker…" Ino muttered jumping down the stairs.

"How'd the mission go?" Ino asked, running a hand through her long ponytail.

"I didn't lose anyone this time around. So good." Oni said sliding her ANBU mask off her head. She was the panda, her mask was dark purple. She placed her mask on the kitchen table.

"So what did you have to do again?" Ino asked turning on the kitchen lights.

"Find the Akatsuki base. We did, but we had to flee the second we did. Some dude, who looks like dad, saw us and chased us to Kohona. You guys eat yet?" Oni asked going to the fridge.

"No. We figured you'd be back sometime tonight, so we waited." Ino said with a smile as she slid herself on to the kitchen island. As if on cue Sakura came in.

"Hey, Oni." Sakura said with a nod in the blonde's direction. "Good to see the 'Kohona Twins' are back together again." Sakura said with a giggle. Oni and Ino joined her.

"We're so lame." Oni said with a giggle.

"Nani?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time.

"We're18 years old, it's a Saturday night, we're single and we're giggling in a kitchen at 1 in the morning. We're lame." Oni said ticking off her fingers behind her, as she dug through the fridge, giggling.

"Hai. You're so right!" Ino said burring her face in her hands, mocking the shame of the situation.

"Bakas." Sakura muttered as she crossed her arms with a smirk.

"NANI?" The twins screeched, Oni spinning on her heels to face the pink haired girl.

"At least my hair is a normal color!" Oni said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Sakura said rolling her eyes, "you finish your mission?"

"Hai." Oni said opening the freezer, "Ah! This'll do!" She said with a smile, pulling the vanilla ice cream out of the freezer.

"Yay!" Ino said shaking with excitement, jumping off the counter to grab three spoons.

"This is the best 'After Mission' tradition we have!" Oni said with a huge smile digging her spoon into the sweet, creamy, desert.

"Yosh!" Ino and Sakura agreed, also digging with smiles on their faces.


	2. The Last Haruno

_"This is the best 'After Mission' tradition we have!" Oni said with a huge smile digging her spoon into the sweet, creamy, desert._

_"Yosh!" Ino and Sakura agreed, also digging with smiles on their faces_.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Oni said, putting down her spoon and walking to the door.

She unlocked the deadbolt and slid the door open.

"Can I help you?" She asked turning to the person at the door. Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold. '_Shit! I thought we lost him?'_

"Hai. You can come with me, un."

"Oni, who is it?" Sakura asked walking out of the kitchen. She dropped her spoon, with a loud clang against the wood floor. "No." She whispered.

"Sakura? Oni? Who is it?" Ino asked from the kitchen, "WAIT! Is it Naruto-kun? Is he proposing to Sakura? I have to see this!" Ino Said before barreling into the living room, dropping the hand towel she was using to dry her hands.

All three girls stopped and stared at the man in their door way. They eyed him from his feet up to the black cloak with red cloud patterns, to his blue eyes and finally his blonde hair that was in a half up due.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't all three of the kunoichi I was sent to find, un." He said cracking a very strange smile. It was somewhere between the Cheshire cat and a sadistic smile. Oni felt cold fear run up her spine.

'_What am I going to do? I can't call my team. I promised mom I'd protect Ino!' _Oni thought; panic bubbling in her stomach and chest_._ She kept her wonderful ANBU facial mask on, blank stare with fierce eyes. "What do you want?" Oni demanded, protection dripping in her voice as she moved between the Akatsuki member and her "family".

"Was I not clear enough for you before, un? The Akatsuki wants all three of you as members." He said moving his bang to the other side of his scope. "Now may I come in? We don't want to tip off the entire village that you're being recruited by the Akatsuki, un." He said moving closer to her and the door.

"And why should we trust you?" Oni said, stiffening her spine and closing the door to cover her left side.

"Because, Doll face," He said flipping her side bang and leaning in towards her ear, "I haven't attempted to kill you, un." He said with a smirk.

"Point taken." Oni said opening the door. "You can come in, but you need to leave any and all weapons at the door." She said holding out her hand. "Ino, get our guest a basket for his things. Sakura, Take his cloak and check him for hidden weapons."

"Aww. Come on, sweetie, un. You can trust me." He said coming in, slipping off his cloak and handing it to the pink haired girl. "Besides, when you join you'll be my partner, un" He said with a smirk studying her from head to toe.

'_Hmm. She looks almost identical to the other blond girl, Ino I think… but Leader-Sama was right when he said I'd like her in more ways than one. She's hot, protective and has a back bone. I could get used to her.' _The blond man thought, smirking, as he handed the pink haired girl his explosive clay pouches and ninja weapons.

"Against the wall and spread 'em." The pinky mumbled, just loud enough for him to catch it.

"Your Sakura Haruno correct, un?" He asked while following her directions.

"What of it?"She said patting him down like she was a cop.

"Sorry to hear about your clan, un" He said, he was being genuine. Sakura froze; she pulled her hands away from him and looked at his face.

"How do you know about that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as threat dripped from her words.

"The Akatsuki is very well informed, un. My condolences." He said turning to look at her shoving his hands in his pockets and walked off in the direction of the look-a-like blonds.

"Thanks." She called after him as he walked off. _'I still blame myself for that night.' _Sakura thought recalling what the Hokage had told her two months ago after she'd finished a mission.

*FLASH BACK*

Sakura knocked on the door to Tsunade's office.

"Come in!" She boomed.

"Konbanwa, Tsunade-Sama came to give you my mission report." Sakura said placing the scroll on Tsunade's desk.

"Sakura, sit down." Tsunade said, her face softening and her eyes getting sad.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked, doing as she was told,

"Sakura, I have some bad news." She cleared her throat. "Sakura, someone murdered your entire clan."

Sakura's stomach fell. She let it sink in. Her mother, her father, her sisters, her brothers, her whole family, gone. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Tsunade-Sama are you sure? Are you sure they got everyone?" Sakura didn't care if she had to take in a younger cousin, even if she disliked them, it was all she had left.

"Sakura I'm so sorry." Tsunade said coming around the desk and putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "They even got Yuki." Tsunade said closing her eyes so she didn't have to see her students sorrow.

Yuki was the newest Haruno. She was only 6 months old. Sakura lost it. She choked out a sob.

"W-why?" She asked burring her face in her hands.

"We can only assume they were looking for you and killed anyone you saw them. When they could not find you they just killed the rest of your clan. I'm so sorry. You can have as much grieving time as you need." Tsunade said giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, before leaving the room.

"Arigato, Sensei." Sakura whispered as Tsunade left the room.

*END FLASH BACK*

Sakura followed the three blondes to the kitchen. Where they had sat around the kitchen island. Sakura slid on to the stool next to Oni.

"Who are you?" Oni asked looking the blond in the eye. After all, she was one of the top two interrogators in Kohona.

"I'm Deidara of the Akatsuki, un. And who are you lovely ladies?"


	3. He's NOT Dead!

"_Who are you?" Oni asked looking the blond in the eye. After all, she was one of the top two interrogators in Kohona._

"_I'm Deidara of the Akatsuki, un. And who are you lovely ladies?"_

"I'm Oni Yamanaka, this is my twin sister Ino, and this is our best friend and segregate sister Sakura Haruno." Oni said leaning back in her chair.

"I see, un." Deidara said, also leaning back in his chair. "So, Oni-Chan, Ino-San, Sakura-San. How would you three like to join the Akatsuki?"

"I don't see why not." Oni said.

"ONI! Are you out of your mind?" Sakura asked staring wide eyed at the blond.

"Sakura, think about it. We're in jobs that we can excel any farther in, we've either lost our whole clan or a majority of it, all of the guys have either left or found someone, we'll be well protected and we'll kind of have a family again." Oni said, looking at Sakura like she was a lost puppy.

"Sakura, she has a point."

Everyone turned to look at Ino who had finally spoken up.

"I mean, you're the top medic in the whole Land of Fire and you're amazing with genjutsu. Oni is a phenomenal ANBU and the damn best torture and interrogation specialist I've ever met, hell she beat out our own dad! And me well-"

"And you're the best mind reader, you're awesome strategist, and pretty damn good at genjutsu traps." Oni interrupted with a smile on her face. "Now," Oni Started turning back to Deidara, "What do you do?" She asked pointedly while staring him down.

"Well, un, I-" He started before Sakura interrupted him.

"He makes bombs out of clay. He infuses them with chakra and then throws them at a target. To detonate he says 'Katsu'." Sakura said, smirking when everyone turned and looked at her.

"Sakura-San, do you have some sort of a fan girl/stalker crush on me, un?" Deidara asked cracking a smile.

"No. I've just seen you fight. And I saw you get your arm ripped off, twice." Sakura said glaring at him.

"Nani? When, un?" He asked, looking at her.

"When you tried to catch the Kyubi. I was on his team, you know right after you extracted the one tail." Sakura said with a satisfied smirk, she could see the gears moving in his head.

"Wait, were you that pinky who 'killed' Sasori-Dana, un?" He asked putting air quotes around "killed".

"What's with the air quotes? I totally killed him!" Sakura said, her temper starting to come through.

"Ah, so you were. And Sasori's Grandma helped if I remember correctly, un." Deidara said his eyes lighting with recognition, "Well, now I get why Sasori asked for you by name, un. Anyone who can kill him without dying themselves is pretty amazing, un."

"What do you mean 'Asked for you by name'? He's dead! I saw him die!" Sakura yelled standing up and smashing her hands down on the counter. "Explain!" The yelled furry in her eyes.

"You killed Sasori's puppet body, un, not his human one. His soul goes back to it's human body and can't be re-transferred, un." Deidara said in a lower tone, trying to keep her calm.

"Oh my God." Sakura said sitting down, eyes wide open in shock, "H-he's not dead." Sakura whispered, covering her face with her hands. "I can sense his chakra. I don't know where from but, I can feel it." Sakura said hunching over in her chair.

"Wait, Sasori? As in the puppet master Sasori?" Ino asked, eyes going wide in recognition of the name.

"Hai, and, Ino-san, he would be your partner, un. Thus you would get to see your sister all the time. Me and Sasori are best friends, un." He said with a smile.

"Oni, I'm liking this deal more and more. Sasori's kinda, like, really hot!" Ino said with her hand separating them and Deidara.

"This," Deidara said copying Ino, "does not make it a private conversation, un." He said with a chuckle.

"So?" Ino said crossing her arms and pouting. Oni let out a giggle.

"Um, I have a question." Sakura said, leaning forward on to the counter, "So, um, where do we, uh," She fumbled, trying to word it, "how do I say this?" She snapped her fingers, as it donned on her, and smirked "Where do we sign up?" Oni and Ino nodded in agreement with smiles.

"Well, un, you kinda just did." Deidara said with a happy smile. "It's nice to have more girls in the Akatsuki, un." They all smiled.

"Okay, now it's time to pack and I wanna try something." Oni said with her smile getting smaller. "Also, we have to say good bye to Hinata."

"The Hyuga, un?" Deidara asked looking at Oni.

She blushed under the pressure of his stare. "Um, yeah. She's one of our best friends."

"It's not necessary, un. You'll see her soon any ways." He said shrugging.

"Why?" Oni asked, giving him a look that urged him to talk.

"'Cause she's Itachi's Kohona informant and they're an item, un." He said, smirking at their reactions; dropped jaws and big eyes.

Ino was the first to recover. "Makes sense. Has anyone else noticed that when she's around Naruto her blush is a little forced and so is her stuttering. But he's still oblivious as always." She added rolling her eyes.

"I thought I was imagining that!" Oni exclaimed looking at her sister. "I bet if Itachi hadn't left Kohona they'd have to get married any ways." She added with a giggle. "I bet there adorable together."

"And silent." Sakura added, "I bet it's all looks and touches with those two." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it is. And it's gross when they attach at the face, un." Deidara shivered with disgust. "And one of them is a screamer, and I pray it's white eyes, un."

"Jesus! How long have they been together? Hinata's _not_ the kinda girl who puts out." Oni yelped looking at Deidara wide eyed.

"Hmmm? Two years I think, un. And she's been his spy sense he left." He answered scratching his arm.

"Wow. She _is_ a good actress! She never even let it slip around us." Ino said, baffled that the quiet girl had kept this from them.

"Yeah." Oni mumbled, slightly distracted. Deidara was checking her out, and he thought she didn't know. "Soooo… Let's go pack." Oni said, thumbing in the direction of the bed room.

"Well, we actually have three days before we have to go back, un." He said with a smile.

"What was this the first day you even had the mission?" Oni asked looking at him.

"Maybe…" He mumbled.

"Your funny. I think we can get along." Oni said with a smile.

"Is Sasori anything like you?" Ino asked looking at Deidara.

"Not particularly, un. Why?" He asked, turning his head from her sister.


	4. The Queen of Sculpting

"_What was this the first day you even had the mission?" Oni asked looking at him._

"_Maybe…" He mumbled._

"_Your funny. I think we can get along." Oni said with a smile._

"_Is Sasori anything like you?" Ino asked looking at Deidara._

"_Not particularly, un. Why?" He asked, turning his head from her sister._

"Because, I find you mildly annoying." Ino said plain out.

"Yep, you and Sasori will be fine." Deidara said rolling his eyes with a smile."Wait! Puppets or clay, un?" He asked the blondes, smirking.

"Puppets." Replied Ino, Giving him a look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, Silly little sister. It's clay. It's so much nicer, and you don't get splinters." Oni said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Yep, un. The partners your with are good matches for you, un." He said smiling at Oni.

"Markers or paint? Answer for you and Sasori." Oni asked on the edge of her seat.

"Markers for me, un. And Sasori has a thing for paint, un." He answered.

"Our partners are perfect!" Oni exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Her sleeve came down her forearm to reveal all kinds of things written in sharpie.

"Apparently, un." Deidara said with a laugh, "My arms look exactly the same. Always have notes on them, un." He chuckled again, showing them the small notes and doodles going up his arm.

"And I suppose you have clay under your finger nails 24/7 like the queen of sculpting over here?" Ino said jutting her thumb at her sister with a smirk.

"Actually, I do, un. But I wash as much as I can off." He said, showing them his fingers. His nails were painted a dark purple, but you could see the little flashes of white clay between the nail and the skin.

"You have very well kept hands." Oni said touching his hand. _'His hand is really warm!'_ she thought with a giggle. She slid her finger over his palm, looking for the mouths they were said to hide. Sure enough, the one on the hand she was holding opened up and licked her fingertips, tasting the clay. "Those are so…" Oni said mesmerized. But her amazement was missed by Deidara, who pulled his hand back.

"Disgusting, I know, un. Now if you're done-"

"I was going to say amazing, and ask if could have a closer look." She cut him off, looking up at him. "It kinda hurts that you don't trust your new partner." She said looking at him, actually hurt that he assumed she would say such a thing. "Honestly, I've known about your hand mouth things from a while and I'm actually jealous." She said, now glaring at him.

"Really, you mean that, un?" When she nodded he walked completely around the island and hugged her close to his chest.

"Um, whatcha doin'?" She asked against his chest.

"It's a thank you, un. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." He said letting go of her.

"Oh, you're welcome." She said blushing and nice shade of red.

"So do you still want that closer look, un?" He asked with a smirk.

"P'sheah!" Oni said nodding, a smile growing on her face.

"Mmk." Deidara mumbled before flipping over his hands.

"Wow! These are even cooler than the descriptions I've been given!" Oni said with excitement as she gently probed his hands with her fingers. A yawn from Sakura made her remember they weren't alone.

"Geez, I'm beat. Can we go to bed?" Sakura asked rubbing her left eye.

"Yeah. Let's just get Deidara a bed first." Oni said, returning his hand.

"He can just use the flip down mattress in the living room." Ino said, walking to said destination.

"Alright let's get set up." Oni said following her sister, Sakura and Deidara close behind.

"By the way you guys can call me Dei for short, un."


	5. And She Likes Hugs, A Lot

"_You guys can call me Dei if you want to, un."_

_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Okay, Dei-san." Oni said turning her head to look at him.

"Alright." Ino said, not really caring.

"Hey, Dei-san?" Sakura asked, turning around to walk backwards.

"Hm?"

"Do you like Oni?" She asked in a hushed tone so that only he could hear her.

"Nani?" He asked blushing furiously, "W-what makes you ask that, un?"

"You haven't stopped looking at her since you hugged her." She said with a smirk.

"So?" he asked, still blushing.

"So, answer my question." Sakura pressed, her smirk hardening.

"Yeah… she's pretty, smart and nice, un. But I doubt she likes me. Plus, un, why would she? I'm a criminal, her sister basically hates me, and I look like her brother, un." He said, a down cast in his eyes.

Sakura stopped walking, she put her hand out to prevent him from walking into her. "Dei, with as true as all that is, she won't care. You have a better chance than any guy in Kohona. Plus," Sakura stopped to make sure Oni wasn't paying attention, "she has thing for blondes. Just give yourself a shot. Oh and she likes hugs, a lot."

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, "Plus, you'd look adorable together." She said with a wink, walking after the other girls.

'_She's right, un.' _Dei thought to himself. _'I'll ask Sakura-san how Oni-Chan feels about me.' _He smiled and followed the three girls.

Dei walked in as they pulled down his bed.

"Well, I guess you didn't need any help, un." He said with a smile.

"Nah, we got it." Oni said.

Sakura glanced at Deidara, he was still looking at Oni. Sakura could see it in his eyes, he was in love. She smiled at the thought of Oni and Dei. _'She deserves someone nice. She's lost so much. Her parents were all they had left. I've never seen them that sad.' _Dei looked at Sakura in time to see the sadness in her eyes, before they darted away from him.

"You okay, Sakura-san, un?" Dei asked walking up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, Dei–san, just some bad memories." Sakura said, looking at him with glassy eyes.

"You sure, un?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm just happy Oni has some body. Last time either of them had someone to love was their parents. And they were killed in the line of duty about a year ago." She said motioning for him to follow her. "Hey we're goin' outside for a little while." Sakura called to the girls as they went to the back porch.

~ON THE BACK PORCH~

"Sit down. This may take a while." Sakura said as she slid the sliding glass door shut. "Oni and Ino's parents were the nicest people I've ever met." She started sliding herself on to the wooden railing that wrapped around the small porch. "They bought this house for them, and, after my parents died, they paid for all of the things I needed when I moved in with Oni and Ino. Hell, they even offered to pay for our meals." She added with a giggle. "But, the problems all began when they took a mission the twins were supposed to take. They had to interrogate a mass murder. But during the interrogation he got lose and murdered them, before he was killed by Ibiki. They came home and I could tell something had gone wrong. They stayed home from work for a week. They still flinch when anything is said about their parents." She said, looking up at the stars.

"We threw them a party to make them feel better. The Hokage had all of our class mates home for it. It worked, but only so much. They only talked to each other and me. And now… they're still only talk to me, our other friends, and there co-workers, when mandatory. Joining the Akatsuki may be better for them than you can think." She looked in his eyes. "**You** may be better for Oni, than you think." She added with a smile.

"Wow. I had no idea they had been through so much, un. The Akatsuki is well informed but I never heard about that. And, can we go back inside now? It's kinda cold, un." His breath fogging in the cold air.

"Yeah, let's go." She said sliding off the railing and opening the sliding glass door.

Dei closed the door behind him and they went to the living room. Sakura could see the happiness in Oni's eyes as they walked in.

"You're bed is all set Dei-kun." Oni said, her face getting dusted with a light pink when he looked at her.

"Thanks, Oni-Chan and you too Ino-san, un" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm going to bed. Night." Ino replied waving a dismissive hand and disappearing up the stairs.

"Sorry, she gets a little grumpy after 2am." Oni said scratching the back of her head.

"WHAT! It's after 2! HOLY SHIT! Oni we got to go to bed. We're getting up early tomorrow morning to tell Tsunade-sama we're taking a "vacation" so we have a head start on our disappearance." Sakura smiled when she heard her plan out loud.

"You came up with that on your own didn't you?" Oni said smiling at Sakura.

"You bet your ass!" Sakura said beaming.

"So all three of you are strategists, un?" Dei asked with a smile.

"No, Sakura has her moments but she's a torturess. Ino and I are the trained strategists." Oni said laughing. "Plus, I already thought of that." She whispered to Dei, so she didn't hurt Sakura's feelings.

"We go bed NOW." Sakura said sleepily. "Say good night, and let's go." Sakura said grabbing Oni's wrist. "Night Dei-san!"

"Night Sakura-san." Dei said with a laugh

"Night Dei-kun." Oni said with a smile and a wave, before disappearing up the stairs.

"Night Oni-chan."Dei replied with a wave of his own


	6. That Was Hot

"_Night Dei-kun."_

"_Night Oni-chan."_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

~IN THE GIRLS ROOM~

All three girls shared a room. The walls were white with pink cherry blossoms, light purple cosmos and black daisies, the girls' favorite flowers. The twins had bunk beds, Ino's comforter was white, her other sheets were dark purple and her pillows were charcoal grey. Oni's comforter was light lilac purple, her other sheets light baby pink, and black pillows. Ino's bed was on top and Oni slept on bottom. Sakura had a bed on the other side of the room, her comforter was cherry blossom pink, her other sheets were grass green, and she had daffodil yellow pillows.

"You soooooo like him!" Sakura screeched as soon as she closed the door.

"So? He's HOT! You two look like BFFs already." Oni replied with a smile.

"I trust him. Not 100% sure why, but I do."She said putting her hair up in a ponytail. "I think you two would make an adorable couple. You're so alike, but still different."

"I agree." Ino said leaning over the railing on her bed.

"Really? I thought you didn't like him?" Oni said turning her head so she could see her sister.

"I was testing to see if he was violent or not. And since he didn't seem it, he's okay in my book." Ino said with a yawn. "Oh and don't start that whole "un" thing when you talk or I'll murder you. Night." She said rolling over.

"Night." The other two girls chorused.

"But he's so into you!" Sakura said, redrawing Oni's attention.

"Really?" Oni's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yeah! In the hall on the way into the living room I got him to confess." Sakura said with a giddy smile.

"Life is just really good for us right now." Oni said laying back on her bed closing her eyes.

"Yeah." Sakura added laying stomach down on her bed, holding her yellow pillow under her chest. "I wonder who my partner will be when we get there." She wondered aloud, flipping over to her back still holding the pillow over her chest.

"Me too. I hope your still around us a lot." Oni put her forearm over her eyes.

"Same here. Maybe I'll get put with someone who has crazy abilities! Like immortal. Maybe they'll be a torture expert too! That'd be cool."

"What? Having someone who's just as obsessed with inflicting pain?" Oni asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Well that, and we could trade secrets!" Sakura said with starry eyes.

"Hun, I love you but, you worry me." Oni said rolling over to look at her.

"Aww. Thanks for caring." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. Night." Oni said with a smile

"Night." And with that Oni rolled over, while Sakura got up to turn off the light.

~IN THE MORNING~

"Oni."

"Nhg."

"Oni."

"Mmmmmrrrrrrr."

"Oni. Oni wake up."

"Grrrmmm fif mur monit." Oni mumbled in to her pillow.

"Oni. Get up, now"

"Nrrrr." Oni groaned into her pillow.

"No, up now. Come on Oni!"

"GRRRRRR." Oni full on growled.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!"

"NO." Oni protested into her pillow.

The door opened.

"You guys aren't ready yet, un?"

"Sleepyhead here doesn't want to get out of bed." Sakura's voice said in that sly way you know she has a plan.

"Really, un?" Oni could HEAR the smirk in his voice.

"Wreewee." Oni said into her pillow.

"Well at least we know your awake, un." Dei's voice boomed over her head.

"Oh uhvay." She said pushing herself farther into the pillow to hide her blush.

"Hmm…" She heard him move, "No, un." He whispered in her ear.

Oni shivered, "Out."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why, un?"

"So I can freaking get dressed without you watching me." She said as she rolled over, he was right there.

"Well, you're going to have to sometime. You have to share a room with your partner, un."

"We will deal with that when the situation comes up. Now out." She said pointing at the door.

"Fine, fine. But it'll happen, un." He told her as he left the room.

"That was hot." Sakura and Ino said at the same time, with light giggles afterwards.

"Shut up and hand me my clothes." Oni demanded from the warmth of her bed.

"You two are so cute!" Ino said with little hearts in her eyes

"So cute!" Sakura added.

"God, you two act like were already a couple!" Oni said rolling her eyes and grabbing her clothes from Sakura.

"AHAH! So you admit!" Ino said pointing a finger. Oni walked behind the rice paper room divider and changed while talking.

"I never denied it. We're just not a couple." Oni explained while slipping her shirt on.

"Okay. So when it official? When you have a kid?" Ino asked.

"No. When he asks and I say yes." Oni said sliding on her black ANBU boots. "So are you guys ready to pack when we get home?"

"Yes."

"Do you have the Storage scrolls, so we don't look suspicious carrying huge bags?" Oni questioned coming around the divider. She walked to the mirror and took down her hair and started brushing it out.

"Yes. And we have duffle bags so we don't look weird leaving without bags." Sakura answered.

"Ahh, I've taught you two so well." Oni said putting her hair back up and smoothing it. Her hair style looked exactly like Ino's, except her hair was a little darker. "Let's go trick us a Hokage."


	7. Caffine Angel

"_Ahh, I've taught you two so well." Oni said putting her hair back up and smoothing it. "Let's go trick us a Hokage."_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

As the three girls came down the stairs they were met by Deidara. Who, being the angel he was, handed each of them a to go cup filled with coffee, and had creamer and sugar on the counter.

"Thank god! CAFEINE!" Oni said ripping open 2 packets of sugar and pouring a good amount of creamer in her coffee, before mixing it with a spoon. Then she took a tentative first sip, to see how hot it was and if it was to her liking. "Mmmm, perfect." She said popping some bread into the toaster.

"So Dei-kun, How'd you sleep?" Oni asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Pretty good, un. And you?" He asked, also drinking coffee.

"Good. Slightly rude awakening from Sakura and you, but otherwise fine." Oni replied.

"I slept fine." Ino said stretching out like a cat.

"Same here." Sakura added stirring her coffee.

"Alright, Dei-kun, you get to hang out here for a while, while we go to set everything up." Oni said.

"Actually I think I'll leave you here with a good friend, make her some coffee and you'll be fine." Oni added with a smile.

Then a quickly as she said it Oni bit her thumb and made a bunch of hand signs that ended with 'tiger' and she said: "Summing no jutsu!" And with a big puff of smoke, there was a panda with light purple eyes and yellow-gold bows on her ears.

"Konichiwa, Oni-sama, Ino, Sakura. What can I do for you today?" The panda asked in a light and happy tone.

"Konichiwa, Ame. I Need you to keep this nice man some company while we take care of some business." Oni Told the panda.

Ame actually looked like a cross between a panda and woman. She was shaped like a woman but her face and head was panda. She wore a purple cosmos patterned kimono with a yellow-gold belt around her waist. She also had human like arms, legs, hands, and feet, but they were covered in a short layer of fur. The fur covered her body and was colored the way a panda would be.

"Hai, Oni-Sama." She turned to Dei, waiting an introduction from her master.

"Deidara, his is Ame. She Is the panda equivalent to Gamabunta. Ame, this is Deidara. You can call him Dei."

"Pleased to meet you, un." Dei said standing up to bow.

"Hai, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Dei-san." Ame answered, with her own bow.

"Well, we're off. Be back in a little while. Dei explain what's going on to Ame." Oni said with a wave as she walked out the door, coffee in hand.

"Ame-chan, do want me to summon Tora?" Sakura asked, stopping in the door way.

"Yes! That would be wonderful. I haven't seen Tora since the… incident." Ame replied, smiling at first but it faded to something of a grimace.

"Hai." Sakura bit her thumb and made the same hand signs that Oni did earlier, "Summoning no jutsu." Tumbled lightly from her lips as she placed her hand on the ground, making a puff of smoke appear. When the smoke cleared, there sat a white tiger version of Ame.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-sama, Ino, Ame. Who is this?" She asked pointing at Dei.

She had a white tiger head with the same green eyes as Sakura. She wore a cherry blossom patterned kimono with a grass green belt around her waist, her tail stuck out of her kimono. She had a matching green bow on her left ear. The tops of her ears were pierced with small gold studs.

"This is Deidara. You can call him Dei." Sakura said letting Ino out the door. "You three can hang out here for a while. Dei explain the situation while we're gone. Don't let anyone see you three. Bye!" Sakura waved her hand and closed the door. Dei got up and locked it.

"So, Dei-san, why is the Akatsuki looking at our masters?" Ame asked sitting down on one of the stools at the island.

"Because of their skills, un." He said sipping more of his coffee, "You ladies want a cup of coffee, un?"

"Yes, I'll have one. But what skills specifically?" Ame asked smoothing the bottom of her kimono.

"I'd like a cup, too Dei." Tora said with a smile.

"First, they are skilled medics. Oni and Ino are strategists and interrogators; Sakura is the best torturess around, un. We also need more Kunoichi, un, the one we do have can't fulfill all of the missions that require a woman, un. Finally, they are the best Kunoichi in the Land of Fire, un." He told them with a smile, then handed them mugs filled with fresh coffee.

"Good to know. Do we get cloaks too?" Ame asked with a smile.

"I don't see why not, un. We'd just have to give Sasori your measurements." He said taking another sip of coffee. "We could get you hats, too."

"Yay!" Ame said clapping her hands together.

"You guys are on edge whenever Oni and Sakura are around, un."

"Yeah, it's a force of a habit. My last master was very strict and demanded perfection." Ame said before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Same here. We've known each other since we were born but we never really talked until Oni and Sakura-sama signed the summoning contracts." Tora added with a smile. "And now we're best friends."

"We calm down after about 5 minutes." Ame said sipping more coffee.

~WITH THE GIRLS~

"Oni?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"What if were denied vacation?"

"Then we leave at some other time. But, I know she's gonna give it to us. She still feels bad about, everything that's happened to our families." Oni said kicking a rock. Ino nodded.

"She still pays me extra for missions and after my shift at the hospital." Sakura said looking blissfully at the ground, a light smile on her face.

"Let's do this already!" Ino said walking right up the steps of the Hokage's office, Oni and Sakura behind her.

All three girls looked at the door in front of them.

"You do it." Oni said pushing Sakura forward.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter."


	8. The Bomb is Dropped

_She took a deep breath and knocked on the door._

"_Enter."_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

The three girls filed into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, we have a request." Oni said stepping forward.

"For?" Tsunade boomed form her seat.

"Vacation." Ino said from her sister's left.

"For all three of us, Sensei." Sakura added to make sure that Tsunade understood.

"How long?" Tsunade asked, resting her head on her hands in that Tsunade way of hers.

"A month or so." Oni said watching Tsunade's face.

"Fine. But you have to go on a short mission before go." Tsunade cracked a smile at the younger women.

"What kind of mission?" Oni asked quirking a brow.

"You have to hide my sake from Shizune's raid later on today."Tsunade said with such a serious face Sakura burst into a fit of laughter.

"We'll do it." Oni said with a smile. "When is Shizune coming by?"

"Noon." Tsunade coughed into her hand.

"It's nine now. We'll have plenty of time to hide it and we'll be gone by the time she starts. I'll send you a messenger hawk with the location. Now, give me majority of you stash and then leave the room." Oni said scratching her wrist.

"Why not all of it?" Sakura asked looking confused.

"If Shizune doesn't find anything she'll get suspicious." Oni said like it was obvious

"Okay," Tsunade said drawing their attention, "Here's the majority." Oni's jaw dropped.

Tsunade's entire desk was covered in various sized and branded sake bottles.

"Wow." Ino and Oni said in unison.

"Told you she was an alcoholic." Sakura muttered crossing her arms.

"Okay… now out please." Oni said looking over the collection.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, Shizune reads you like a book, if you know she'll know." Oni said facing the older blond.

"Oh, okay. I'll be at the hospital if you need me." Tsunade said waving a dismissive hand and walking out the door.

"Ino, push up that ceiling tile over there." Oni said pointing to a tile over the door.

~BACK WITH DEI~

"Wait. So she summoned you to buy her soup, un?" Dei asked Ame.

"Yep. And then she had me hold back her hair when she threw up." Ame said with a laugh.

"That was nice of you, un. When I get sick, I have to hold my own hair. And hangovers are hell, un." Dei said with a laugh.

"Yeah, her hangovers are **not** pretty." Ame said with a laugh.

"Sakura's are scary. She's all emotionally unstable and she hurts all over and she's just scary." Tora added with a terrified look on her face.

"I remember one time all three of them got drunk and Ino summoned Kitsune, she's a fox version of us. And it was just insane. We stayed overnight and the morning was chaos. Oni tried to get out of bed and fell straight on the floor, starting Sakura's head ace and Ino's moodiness." Ame said popping a piece of dango in her mouth, "We had to feed them their breakfast. And get them dressed."

"Wow, that almost sounds like fun, un." He said with a smirk

"Dei you're such a perv!" Ame said lightly smacking his arm. They jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it, un." Dei said getting up slowly and walking to the door. He looked through the peep-hole. "Oh."

He said before unlocking the door and opening it. "Can I help you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can let me in to my own house, Dei." Oni's voice said before her, Ino and Sakura walked in.

"Oni-sama!" Ame yelled before running into the room.

"Nani, Ame?" Oni asked looking at the panda/woman.

"I need to talk to you 'bout something!" She said with a grin, showing her razor sharp teeth.

"Sakura-sama?" Tora asked walking over to Sakura.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked looking at her.

"When are we leaving?"

"In a few hours. I need you to pack a duffel bag with all of my sheets." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Tora said with a toothy smile. Her teeth made Ame's look like dull butter knives.

"Ino, I need you to summon Kitsune." Oni said looking at her sister.

"'Kay." Ino said before biting her thumb and making the hand signs. Then she slapped the ground and yelled "Summing no jutsu!" As usual, a cloud of smoke appeared and when it was gone there sat a grey fox girl.

She had pink eyes. She also wore a kimono; hers was a black rose pattern. Her belt was a dark purple. Like the others she had the body of a girl, covered in a short coat of grey fur, and a foxes head. She had a dark purple bow on her right ear. Her ears were pierced about 3 centimeters above her bow. They were small black studs.

"Ino-sama, Oni, Sakura, Ame, Tora, Random dude." Kitsune greeted every one.

"His name is Dei." Oni said from next to Ame.

"Okay, hi Dei." Kitsune said with a nod in his direction. "What do you guys need?"

"We're moving." Oni said looking at all the summonings.

"What!" Kitsune said pure shock over her face.

"Yes, we're joining the Akatsuki."


	9. Cutest Couple Ever

"_Yes, we're joining the Akatsuki."_

* * *

"YES!" Ame and Tora said jumping in the air, highfiving each other.

"Really?" Kitsune asked, happy but still in shock.

"Yep. And we are leaving tonight." Oni said with a smile and a nod

"Let's go pack our stuff Oni-sama." Ame said sliding her arm around Oni's shoulders.

"Um, okay… Dei," Oni said throwing the blonde a scroll, "start packing up the kitchen."

"How do I use this, un?" Dei asked looking it over.

"Sakura, can you show him? Use the scroll for the living room." Oni said as she and Ame walked up the stairs.

"'Kay!" Sakura called to Oni.

"Did you guys invent these or something? I've never seen them before, un." Dei asked flipping it over in his hands.

"My idea, and the twins work. They made these on their time off. The made some teleporting ones and some that houses come out of. They even made one that they can hide up to 10 people in. They have some mad inventing skills." Sakura said unrolling a small scroll she had pulled from her weapons pouch.

"Cool! So how do you use them, un?"

"First, you bond it to your chakra. To do this you just pump some of your chakra into it, like this." Sakura said pumping some chakra into it, "Now, to put things into it you walk around with chakra covering your hand and touch something. It should disappear in a puff of smoke and it's in the scroll." Sakura demonstrated by putting her hand on a chair for 5 seconds and then in a puff of smoke it was gone. "The scroll will list everything in it, so if someone opens it and doesn't know what it is they just think it's a shopping list and leaves it there."

"Wow." Dei said looking at the scroll. It said "chair".

"Yup. Now, you try."Sakura said pulling him into the kitchen.

Dei unrolled the scroll on the counter. He put his hand down on the paper and pushed a small amount of chakra in to it. He walked over to the coffee maker and put his hand on it until it disappeared.

"Awesome! I think I got it now, un." Dei looked at her with a smirk. "You wanna see who can pack a room faster, un?"

"You bet."

"Let's make it interesting. You win I carry all your stuff, I win then you have to convince Oni to go on a date with me, un." Dei said with a smirk.

"You're on!" Sakura said shaking his hand before running off to the living room.

Dei went through the kitchen touching and "packing" everything that wasn't nailed down.

"Sakura! Should I pack the food in the fridge, un?" Dei yelled putting a can opener in the scroll.

"No. We're just going to give it to Choji before we leave, that's what we do when we go on vacation." Sakura yelled back.

"I'm packing all the cups plates and utensils we don't have a lot of that stuff, un. Make sure you pack all the blankets you have, even if you don't want them. We only get new blankets every 2 years, un. It'll make a great impression if you give everyone blankets, un." Dei yelled to her.

"What are you guys poor or something?" Sakura asked, walking in with her scroll rolled up and she was putting it back in her pouch.

"Well I guess you win, un." Dei said with a shrug.

"No worries, I'll still help you with that date." Sakura said with a smile.

"Me too." Ino said walking in putting her scroll down on the counter. "I packed both bathrooms."

"Thanks, un. But I thought you, like, hated me, un." Dei said grabbing a fork and making it disappear.

"No, I was seeing who you are. And I approve of you for her." Ino said with a smile.

"Cool, I think you're pretty cool too, un." Dei said returning her smile.

"But," Ino started, holding up a finger, "You're going to owe me later." She finished with a smirk.

"Okay, I can handle that, un." Dei said going back to packing the silver wear. He grabbed a pile of spoons and let them disappear into the scroll. "Well, that's everything in here. We should pack the blankets and pillows in their own scroll, un."

"We can handle that. Just pile up the scrolls here." Sakura said putting her scroll on the island. "We're going to put the scrolls in the one main scroll to downsize everything."

"Good deal. We should hurry so you can get everything done before we leave, un. Also, put your weapons in separate scrolls, one for each of you, un." Dei said rolling up his scroll and putting it next to Sakura's, Ino did as well.

"Alright. I'm gonna go pack my clothes into duffel." Ino said walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go check on Tora. Just hang out and don't be seen. Eat whatever you want." Sakura said following Ino out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

~WITH ONI AND AME~

"You wanted to talk to me, Ame?" Oni said pulling out three duffel bags; Tora had started stripping Sakura's bed to pack her sheets. She put Ino and Sakura's duffels next to hers below the dresser they shared. Oni opened her drawer and started packing anything she would take on vacation with her.

"You plus Dei equals cutest couple EVER!" Ame said stripping Oni's bed to get them ready for the scroll.

"And?" Oni said pulling out a dark purple spaghetti strap tank top, then folding it neatly and placed it in her bag.

"And, it needs to happen. It needs to happen soon!" Ame said placing the sheets in a neat pile next to the bed. Kitsune walked in.

"We're packing all the sheets together and putting extra blankets in a separate scroll." The fox girl said, relaying her master's instructions.

"Why are we bringing extra blankets?" Ame asked sitting on Oni's mattress.

"Something like a 'please except us' gift to all the Akatsuki. So we need at least 13 blankets, without including Ame, Tora and me." Kitsune said also stripping her master's bed.

"How do you figure that many?" Oni asked throwing three pairs of socks into her bag before zipping it shut and starting on Ino's stuff.

"There are 10 current Akatsuki members, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan, Pein, Sasori, Dei, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame. Then there is you, Ino-sama, and Sakura." Kitsune said placing her pile of sheets neatly next to Ame/Oni's.

"That makes sense. God, I can't wait to leave Kohona. Too many bad memories, not enough people to make it okay. The only reason I Agreed to join is because Naruto had he kyubi extracted and was brought back. I couldn't stand to see him dead again. Thank God we'd found a prisoner who repented and copied Granny Chiyo's jutsu. Bless that mans soul." Oni said standing up from her and her sister's bags, stretching before sitting back down and packing Sakura's.

"Yeah, do you want me to set up the scroll form the sheets and blankets?" Ame asked pulling out and empty scroll.

"Yeah go ahead. I'm gonna buy the Akatsuki members blankets specifically for them, with Dei's help. I'm going to use it as a 'date'." Oni said putting three pairs of shorts into Sakura's bag.

"Aww! Oni that'll be so cute!" Ame said with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah. I think we'll head out now so we can be back by one-ish. Catch up with 'ya later!" Oni said zipping up Sakura's bag and running out the door.


	10. Because I do

"_Yeah. I think we'll head out now so we can be back by one-ish. Catch up with 'ya later!" Oni said zipping up Sakura's bag and running out the door._

Oni flew down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. Dei looked startled at first but calmed down once he realized it was Oni.

"Sup?" Dei asked chewing on a rice cake.

"Can you come shopping with me?" she asked with a smile.

"For what, un?" Dei asked taking a sip of water.

"Clothes, make-up, hair stuff, blankets, and I need some new shoes. And if you're lucky, some bras." Oni said with a wink.

Dei blushed at the thought of Oni in just a bra, "Um… Okay." Dei said standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?"Oni said looking at him as he came closer.

"Uh, shopping with you, un?" He asked looking down at her. He was about half a head taller than her and they were about half a foot apart, so it was really noticeable.

"You look like, well, a criminal or a poor person." She said looking at his navy midriff over a fishnet tank top and his tattered black pants, and they were so tattered they looked like capris. His shoes were a whole other story, ripped and looked like his feet touched the ground. "What size are you?"

"For what, un?" He asked quirking an eye brow.

"Shirt, pants and shoes." Oni asked looking at him.

"Medium shirt and pants and I'm a 13 in guys, un. Why?" Dei said scratching his arm.

"I'm going to make you look publicly decent. Now come on!" Oni said dragging him to her bedroom. "You can fit into my dad's old clothes or maybe Naruto-kun's and I think Naruto-kun left a pair of 13s in Sakura's closet."

"Okay… but nothing black, I'm sick of it, un." Dei said with a grimace. "Also, I think it's cute you kept your dad's clothes." He said pulling her to his side by wrapping his left arm over her shoulders, and gave her a light squeeze with a smile.

"Thanks. I just didn't feel right getting rid of them, plus they smell like him. It brings him back for about 4 seconds." She said with a smile as she subconsciously leaned into his shoulder. Dei blushed at her getting closer to him.

"Wow, that's deep, un." He said looking down at her as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, Ino does pretty much the same thing with mom's clothes. She wears a lot of mom's old skirts when we have time off. I wear dads old sweat shirts a lot." She said with an airy sigh, "It's nice to tell someone all this. And you wanna know something else?" She asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"What?" He asked looking at her, genuinely interested.

"You smell like him." She said nuzzling his shoulder and buried her nose in his shirt, curling her hands into fists and putting them against her chest. They stopped moving.

Dei could see her shake a little bit. Then he felt her warm silent tears seep through his shirt.

"Oh Oni I'm sorry, un. Don't cry. Please don't cry, un." He said pulling her into the middle of his chest and hugged her close.

She looked him in the eyes, hers over flowing with tears, "You didn't do anything it's just*sniffle* that you remind me of him." She cautiously wrapped her arms around him and placed them on the small of his back, pulling her flush against him.

"How so, un?" Dei asked in a soft tone, worried that if he spoke to loudly this moment would shatter.

"Both of you make me feel safe," She said with a smile putting her head on his chest, "and loved." She added in a soft mumble.

"Good." Dei said gripping her chin lightly and turning her head towards him, "Because I do." He said before kissing her lightly on the lips. Oni's arms slipped from his back and traveled around his front to end with her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her and returning his kiss.

Their kiss slowly got harder and more heated. Dei slowly backed her into the wall behind her, pressing her against it gently, putting his hands on either side of her head. Oni let out a muffled gasp when she bumped the wall, Dei smirked against her lips. Oni's tongue carefully licked Dei's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dei was shocked by how bold she was being, but gave her what she asked for none the less. Her tongue carefully made its way into his mouth, going straight for his tongue. Their tongues playfully danced together from his mouth to hers. They didn't release until their lungs were burning and Dei got light headed. He pulled back from her mouth, resting his forehead against hers. Oni's hands clasped behind Dei's neck, their faces were a deep scarlet.

"Well, I definitely believe you about that." Oni said with a smile, rubbing her nose against his and breathing in his scent. "I love you too Dei." Oni said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"So are you two official now?" Ame asked with a smirk while standing in the girls door way.

"Maybe, maybe not, un." Dei said with a smirk of his own. Oni giggled from between Dei and the wall.

"Ame are you done packing yet?" Oni asked playfully glaring at the panda girl.

"Yeah, I've been done for like 5 minutes. And obviously you haven't left to go shopping yet…" Ame replied walking over to them, "Sakura and Ino ran off giggling a few minutes ago. Also, do you know what day it is?"Ame asked with a smile.

"Uh… No…" Oni said leaning into Dei's chest, "What about you Dei-kun?"

"I know it's December… not sure what day, un. Why?" Dei asked looking at the panda girl.

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve!" Ame shrieked with a fit of giggles.

**A/N: Yay! Their first kiss! And yes I'm doing something with Christmas, I'm sorry it's late but I was beyond inspired by it! It won't last too long. Happy holidays and Happy New Year!**


	11. Don't Get Your Thong in a Knot

"_Tomorrow's Christmas eve!" Ame shrieked with a fit of giggles. _

_**A/N: **__Christmas special! Again sorry if you don't celebrate it, but I couldn't resist! Any who happy holidays and thank you for reading! Sorry it's a little late… Happy New Years, ha-ha. Also, this chapter is going to be split into parts. ENJOY!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. BUT I DO OWN ONI, AME, TORA AND KITSUNE.**

_**Chapter 11 part 1**_

"Really?" Oni asked, pulling her head away from Dei to look at her panda-like companion.

"Yeah! You did your Christmas shopping already right?" Ame asked looking at her friend.

"Well, yeah but it still snuck up on me…" Oni said leaning her head Back into Dei's chest, "I haven't even finished wrapping them yet…" She said with a giggle.

"Then we better get going, un. Or you're not gonna have anytime to wrap presents," Dei leaned closer to her ear, "_especially_ after _that_, un." He said pressing a light kiss into her ear. Oni turned a gentle red and giggled.

"Well, that was… suggestive." Ame said with a smirk.

"Oh fuck off." Oni said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't get your thong in a knot; just go shopping with your boyfriend." Ame said with a triumphant smile when Oni turned red and her jaw dropped. "Later," Ame said with a wave and walked down the stairs.

"You're wearing a thong, un?" Dei asked turning a little pink.

"Come on," Oni said rolling her eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off to her room. Upon entering she opened a huge closet, it was divided into four different quadrants.

The first on the left was obviously Sakura's, Almost every shade of red, green and pink known to man in one spot, with multiple flashes of silver and black. The one parallel to it was Ino's, but you would only know by being observant, her signature purple, blues, gold, and black. A step or two next to Ino's was Oni's her staple color was a lighter version of her sisters purple, some lilac, with teals, silver, gold, and black. Across from hers was a lot of mix-matched clothing, Dei assumed these to be her parents clothing.

"These are our civilian clothes. We're packing these last. My dad's clothes are over here." Oni said pointing over at them with her free hand and entwined her fingers with his as she pulled him closer to the section. "Favorite colors?" Oni asked running her index finger over his knuckles.

"They'd have to be navy blue, forest green, maroon and chocolate brown, un." He said enjoying the warmth of her hand in his.

"Hmmm? How do you feel about a black tank top?" Oni asked letting go of his hand to finger through the wall of clothing in front of her.

"Depends, un. Whatcha' got on your mind?" Dei asked walking up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. She giggled at his actions.

"Well, I have a button up top of my dad's, that just so happens to have all four of your colors. And some hot tattered jeans. With," Oni bent down and dug into some drawers under the hanging clothes, "This studded belt and the DCs Naruto-kun left here." She said turning around to face him, holding up the shirt, jeans, and belt.

"Hmmm… perhaps. Should I try it all on, un?" Dei asked looking at the clothing.

"No, you should just stand there and stare at it." Oni said with a laugh, "But seriously, put these on while I grab your shoes and tank top." She handed him the jeans and belt, "You don't get to put the shirt on yet." Oni said with a wink and she walked over to Sakura's side of the closet and dug through Naruto's drawer.

Naruto often ended up having to spend the night because he and the girls would be up to the wee hours of the morning and just stay the rest of the night. If he got back from a rough mission he would come talk to them about it. He also came over to get ready for dates with Hinata; the girls would pick out his clothes and do his hair for him. Thus, the need for his own drawer.

She finally found some nice canvas DCs. They were mainly brown with navy blue DC symbols that were outlined in forest green. On the rubber that sealed the bottom to the sides was a thick maroon line.

"How convenient, they're the exact colors you need."Oni said with a laugh as she stood up and turned to face him. She looked up just as he was tightening his belt. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn," Oni said looking at his perfect abs and chest.

"Guessing you like what you see, un?" Dei said flexing his arms, biceps bulging under his skin.

"Whoops, you weren't supposed to hear that…" Oni said turning red.

"It's fine, un." He said walking up and hugging her. Oni turned even redder, she was now pressed against his perfect body.

"Holy shit," Oni whispered going wide eyed.

"What, un? Oni, is something wrong?" Dei asked pulling back and looking at her with worried eyes.

"N-n-nothing." Oni said looking away in a poor attempt to cover up her scarlet red blush.

"Oni," Dei lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "what's wrong?" he asked, his usual "un" nowhere to be heard.

"Nothing's wrong, you're just _really_ warm." She said with a giggle. Dei let out a sigh.

"Good," He said as he rewrapped his arms around her small frame and put his head on hers, "You had me worried for a second there, un. I thought I did something wrong." "Soooooo… back to the shoes…" Oni said pulling away. Dei chuckled when he saw how red her face was. Oni held the shoes out to him, "Naruto has like five pairs of these, besides this one, I don't think he'll miss them. I'd been bugging him to give me a pair anyways." She said as she put them in his hands.

"Wait, so I get to keep these, un?" Dei asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Of course! Think of it as a Christmas present." She said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks." He said with a smile, "Well Let's finish getting ready, un." He said kissing her forehead.

"Here," She said before throwing a mass of black at him, "put that on." She said as she started to finger through her clothes.


	12. Twin Day

_Chapter 11 PART 2_

Oni pulled out a lilac tube top, a pair of jeans that were basically the girl version of Dei's, a pair of black boots that stopped just below her knees, laced up and had light grey fur on the seams facing the laces and the tops and had a 2" heel, she grabbed a matching light grey fashion scarf, and earrings that had black feathers hanging from them.

Once she had everything out and in a small pile in her arms, she turned back to Dei. He now had a black tank top on with his baggy tattered jeans, making him look like he should be in an Abercrombie and Fitch add.

"Put this on and button it so there is two undone at the top." Oni said throwing her dads shirt at Dei. He nodded and started his process. He glanced up at her as she started sliding out of her clothes, when she saw his questioning look she laughed.

"You said I was gonna have to do it eventually, so I decided to do it on my turf the first time." Oni told him with a smile as she dropped her shorts and skirt, picking up her jeans and started pulling them on. "What?" She asked seeing as he was staring at her.

"You are wearing a thong." He replied with a smirk and a blush.

"You _just_ figured that out?" She laughed and pulled her jeans up all the way and zipped them up and buttoned them. She looked down at the shirt she had pulled out and rummaged through one of the many drawers next to her, finding what she wanted slid the drawer shut.

She turned, facing Dei, and unbuttoned her shinobi shirt and dropped it on the ground. Dei looked up at the sound and turned bright red. She was left in jeans and her lacy black bra.

'Thank you!' Dei thought looking up, thanking whoever was watching over him.

Oni smirked, knowing exactly what was going through his head. 'Waaaaaaay too easy.' She thought to herself as she pulled up her skin toned strapless bra and hooked it behind her. She gently tugged on her other bra to unhook it, once it was she slid it up and out from under her other bra.

With that done she dropped her black bra on the floor and pulled her tube top over her head. She shifted it so it sat just right over her hips. Her pants were a little loose and Oni didn't want to get annoyed with her pants half way through their little excursion.

"Dei, we're going to look a little like twins today." Oni said as she leaned over and dug out her favorite belt. Again, it was the girl version of Dei's, black with silver studs all the way around. She slid the belt through the loops in her jeans and pulled it tight around her hips. When she was satisfied with that, she quickly moved on to putting on her boots tying them tight and the bows perfectly. She quickly wrapped her scarf around her neck and put her earrings in. She pulled her hair tie out and fluffed her waist length hair up a bit. "Alright. Let's go shopping!" Oni said with an excited jump as she grabbed her black bag and threw in some extra kunai. Dei silently wondered how she could walk in those heels.

On her way out of the closet she remembered they would need sweatshirts. Oni smiled, having the perfect ones in mind. She reached into a cubby next to the door and pulled out a black knit sweater for her. She slipped it on and walked over to Naruto's closet. She pulled out a nice leather jacket and handed it to Dei.

"Just 'cause it's a little chilly outside." She said with a smile as he nodded and put it on.

Oni grabbed her keys and wallet, throwing them in her bag, and walked to the door. "Guys, we'll be back later!" She called grabbing Dei's hand.

"'Kay, Hun, have fun!" Came down the stairs from all the girls and summonings. With that they walked out the door and pulled it shut. Oni pulled Dei off in the direction of her favorite stores.

"Anyone asks you're my Iwa cousin's best friend." Oni said, pulling herself inside his left arm and put her head on his shoulder, "Oh, and my potential boyfriend." She said winking up at him with a smile.

"Well, un, thank you for the compliment." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Hmm, maybe you'll be put into the official spot…" Oni said in a playful tone, still walking in the direction of her favorite stores. She gently threaded the fingers of her left hand into his right that was resting on her hip.

"I like that idea, un." He said with a smirk.

"Then its official." Oni said with a small smile.

"Hey Oni-Chan!" A familiar obnoxious voice said, "Oi, Oni-Chan who's this," Naruto asked squinting at Dei, "and why is he wrapped around you like some blanket?" He finished pointing a finger.

"Naruto-Kun!" Oni said snapping her head to face said blond, "This is my boyfriend Dei, he's my Iwa cousin's best friend. I was looking for you by the way!" Oni said with a warm smile while snuggling into Dei's side.

"Nani? Why?" Naruto asked, eye brows knitting together in confusion.

"Well, the girls and I are going on a vacation, and it's a long one. So I suggest you come over and get your stuff in a little while." She smiled at him, "Oh, and we stole a pair of your DCs." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, Okay." Naruto looked at her feet, and then at Dei's, "Welcome to the big segregate family." Naruto said holding out his hand to shake Dei's.

"Uh, fist bump instead?" Dei asked with a nervous twinge in his voice.

"He's not really good with handshakes, carpel tunnel." Oni said with a small smile. Dei nodded with a smile.

"Okay." Naruto said with a smile, turning is hand into a fist and tapped Dei's.

"We gotta' go shopping. Later, Naruto-kun!" Oni said dragging Dei off with a small nod to Naruto.

Once they were far enough away Dei leaned down to Oni's level, "You pulled that carpel tunnel thing out of your ass didn't you, un?" he asked with a chuckle.

"So? It worked didn't it?" She said with a smile. Dei nodded and nuzzled the top on her head with his nose. "Come on, we can get some nice blankets here."


	13. Shopping Spree!

_**Chapter 11 PART 3**_

_Dei nodded and nuzzled the top on her head with his nose. "Come on, we can get some nice blankets here."_

Oni tugged Dei along into her favorite store. "They sell some really nice blankets for like $5 here." Oni said pulling him over to the section that was shelves upon shelves of just blankets.

"So, we need 10 blankets, hm. This should be fairly easy, since the Akatsuki is like a giant family, un." Dei said with a smile, "Konan and Pein are like the mom and dad. Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu are like the crazy older brothers, un. Sasori-Dana is like my twin and Tobi is the annoying younger brother. But, now I have two new little sisters and a beautiful, wonderful, brilliant girlfriend, un." He said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, I think it'll be nice to be part of some kind of a family again. I've always wonder what it would be like to have a brother." She said with a smile.

"Well now you have 7, un. It might be a little more than you bargained for at first, but I think you'll be fine, un. Plus, I have a secret for you," He paused moving closer to her, "Itachi is a sucker for a good puppy dog look, un. And he has tons of ice cream in his mini fridge!" Dei said with a huge grin.

"Whoa, we get a mini fridge, in our room? And by the sounds of it they have freezers!" Oni said with wide, sparkly eyes and a huge smile, Dei nodded, "I think me and the girls will get along in the Akatsuki just fine. So long as we have our vanilla ice cream, or else someone will die." She said with a light laugh.

"I'd believe it. Sakura, especially, un. She can be really scary." Die said with a terrified look.

"And this is post anger management. You are so lucky you didn't see it before." Oni said with a grimace. "Alright, let's buy some blankets!" Oni said pushing forward.

~ONE HOUR LATER~

"Well, that was… fun." Oni said, looking down at their new bags. They had actually bought 26 blankets due to a buy one get one free deal. So they now had six bags (A/N: for those who don't want to do the math, that's four blankets per bag).

"Can we drop these off at the house before we go get your clothes, un?" Dei asked, holding up all six bags.

"Even better," Oni said with a smile. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled some stuff down and put it on one of the bags. "Put them all down, right here." She said drawing a circle with her heel. He placed the bags down, she started to form hand signs. Then she tapped a tattoo on the inside of her wrist, "Kunoichi Art: Shopping Bag Delivery no Jutsu!" She said tapping the edge of the circle with the tip of her boot. The bags disappeared in a swirl of glitter and were gone.

"Where'd they go, un?" Dei asked looking at her with a confused look.

"My bed, Kunoichi art is a technique Ino, Sakura, and I came up with last year." She said pulling her sleeve down over her wrist.

"What was the glitter, un?" Dei asked, not seeing any more of it.

"Oh, the glitter is what happens when our three chakras mix. Sakura's is green, Ino's is blue and mine is purple and at the speed it moves it looks silver, thus the glitter look." Oni explained.

"Your chakra's purple?" Dei asked with a shocked look.

"Yeah, see." She said summoning a swirl of purple chakra to dance around her finger tips and palm.

"Now that is cool, un. My chakra's just a shade darker than normal." He said, doing the same but in a medium toned blue. Oni grabbed his wrist and turned it so his palm was vertical.

"This might tingle a bit." She said before making her hand mimic his and pressed them together, blue and purple chakra swirling together around there hands.

"Whoa, I can see and feel everything you are, un." Dei said looking right in her eyes. "What's happening?" He asked kinda freaked out.

"Our chakra is combining, thus you can use the jutsu. So when we share a room it will be easier." Oni said pulling her hand away. "There we go. Now whenever I do something with my Chakra you'll feel it." She smiled and made a clone.

"Whoa, I felt like that came out of my chakra, un! How'd you do that?" Dei asked wide eyed.

"It's the combination of our chakra. So if one of us is low we can use some of the others." Oni said smoothing her jeans.

"That is so cool! So if we were in a fight and I was hurt, and you were out of chakra, you could use my chakra to heal me, un?" Dei asked, intrigued by this.

"Yeah and if you're out of chakra, you can use mine for your little bombs." She said walking over to him and poking his chest playfully. He wrapped his arm around her hips.

"Very nice, un. I assume your sister and Sakura-Dana can do the same?" He said pulling her to start walking.

"Yeah, so now all four of us can do it, but it's not as simple as I've explained." She said holding up her pointer finger. Dei looked at her, silently asking her to elaborate.

"First you have combine chakra, next you to make a blood seal, like this," She said pointing at the tattoo on her arm, "and then you put it on anyone you could want to send your chakra to. Then your all set, but you can't be out of eye sight of the person your borrowing chakra from. We could get the entire Akatsuki to do it! Then you'd be like a well of chakra that never ran dry, and that could come in handy with the three new medics." She added with a smirk.

"True, un. I think Leader-sama will like that idea. You may get into his good graces in more ways than one. First the blankets and now this, Hun, he might just make you top strategist, un!" Dei said with stars in his eyes pulling her closer.

"Well it wasn't just me. But that sounds pretty nice, would I get an upgraded room?" Oni asked with a smile.

Dei smiled back, "I doubt it, un. But since you're a girl Konan might have Pein treat you better than the guys."

"That sounds nice. So this Konan, is she a feminist?" Oni asked walking towards a store that had multiple clothing displays.

"No, she just likes to prove how much power women can have over men, un." Dei said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. By the way, what kind of climate are we going to be living in?" Oni asked, craning her neck so she was looking up at him.

"It's a little warmer than Kohona, un. It's between the Land of Fire and Sand. So shorts and tee shirts are good ideas, un. But buying some long sleeved shirts wouldn't be a bad idea, we have missions up north sometimes, un." Dei said as they were closing in on the store.

"Well you can help me pick some stuff out, this is my favorite store. Cute clothes at great prices. Plus for every 50 dollars I spend I get 5 free kunai or shruiken." Oni said opening the door to the store.

"Konichiwa! Oni-san welcome back! And who is this stud on your arm?" A quirky red headed girl asked while hanging up new clothes.

"Konichiwa, Hana-san. This is my boyfriend, Dei. He's from Iwa." Oni said gesturing towards him.

"Well any man that can get this one's attention must be something special. I'm Tori Hana. My family is from Iwa. We're bird masters, thus the last name 'Tori'. But you already know that don't you, Deidara?" Hana spat, glaring at Dei.

"Dei, Hana, do you know each other?" Oni asked, nervousness swirling around her voice like a fog.

"Yeah, un." Dei said, now becoming uncomfortable.

"Shall I tell her or do you want to?" Hana asked Dei in a bitter sweet voice.

"Dei, tell me what?" Oni asked looking at Dei with terrified eyes.

"Oni, she is my cousin." Dei asked looking at Hana with a smirk. "My baby cousin, un."

"Shut up Dei!" Hana yelled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, what's wrong, Flower bird? Got no love for your big cousin, un?" Dei pushed with a smirk.

"Well, Dei-dei, since you took me and Akiro out of Iwa and dumped us here we hit the bottom of the barrel and then I pulled us out with this little store here." Hana said waving her hands around for emphasis.

"Well obviously you're doing fine. I brought you two here to be safe and to flourish finically, un." Dei said pulling the girl into a hug,"I've done my job. Now do yours, and help my girlfriend pick out some nice clothes." Dei said pulling out of the hug and smirking at the red head.

"Pft, whatever. So Oni what are you looking for today?" Hana said turning to the other blond.

"Some black shorts, a matching black mid-drift top, black and purple bra and panty set, a new bag and some ninja shoes. Then I need some new makeup, too." Oni said looking between the red head and other blond. "I can see how you two are related; you have the same blue green eyes and smiles."

"Ha-ha, okay then. Well, let's get started on your clothes." Hana said with a smile identical to Dei's. "Dei-dei, you can wait here. Oni we'll start with the bra and panties." Hanna grabbed Oni's hand and dragged her off in the direction of the bras.

~20 MINUTES LATER~

"Okay, so the under garments are out of the way. Now on to your shirt and shorts. Dei-dei, you should come help with this part!" Hana said looking at her cousin as she placed the bra and panties on the checkout counter. Dei looked up from his spot in a chair.

"Don't you have other customers, un?" Dei asked looking around to see if anyone else was in the store.

"I closed the store right after you two came in; I do whenever Oni comes in. I like to help her pick everything out personally. She's like the little sister I never had." Hana said putting her arm around Oni's shoulders, "Even if it's by 3 days." She said with Dei's smirk plastered on her face.

Dei stood with a smile "That's my cuz."

"Hate to spoil a family moment but we have to get going. I wanna leave by 3 in the afternoon." Oni said glancing at her watch, "And it's noon now."

"Okay, but where are you guys going?" Hana asked, walking towards the shorts section.

"The beach. About 50 miles east of here." Oni said without even batting an eyelash following behind Hana.

"Oh, I wish me and Kiba-kun could come. But I have to work and he's out on a mission. I hope you guys have fun. Ino and Sakura going with you too?" Hana asked looking through the shorts.

"Yeah, I think I'll get them some clothes too. Do you have any forest green shorts? Or some dark navy ones?" Oni asked looking through her size.

"Those and many more." Hana said with a joy filled smile.

~2 HOURS LATER~

"I can't believe you just spent $300 on clothing for you, Ino, Sakura, Ame, Tora, and Kitsune, un." Dei said shaking his head at the ten bags of clothes, bags and shoes.

"Normally we'd spend around 500. Good thing she was having a sale. Plus I got 30 new kunai." Oni said drawing a circle with her heel again. She placed the bags down and started to form hand signs. Then she tapped the tattoo on the inside of her wrist, "Kunoichi Art: Shopping Bag Delivery no Jutsu!" She tapped the edge of the circle with the tip of her boot. The bags were surrounded in a familiar swirl of glitter and were gone.

"Alright, let's go home and pack all of the new stuff away and head out." Oni said with a smile as she held out her hand to Dei. "This might tingle bit." She said before making a hand sign and they disappeared from the street.

**A/N: Super long chapter! But I'm going to end chapter 11 here and Christmas will be in chapter 12. So, the real, juicy, story-ness will start out again in chapter 13. TTYL, NAP-INK. **


	14. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so I'm going to do a major time skip and skip the Christmas special. If you would like to see it leave me a message with your e-mail and I will send it to you. The time skip goes straight to when they leave and then another on to when they arrive. Any ways, I have a few other stories floating around my laptop and will be added soon. Until then my good readers!**

**NAP-Chan**


End file.
